The field of the present invention relates to a pulley assembly for a compound archery bow. In particular, an adjustable pulley assembly is disclosed herein having an adjustable cable deflector on a draw cable pulley for providing fine adjustment of an effective length of a cable of the archery bow.
Several adjustable pulley assemblies are available for compound archery bows. Two such examples are described in: U.S. Pat. No. 8,020,544 entitled “Archery bow with force vectoring anchor” issued Sep. 20, 2011 to McPherson; and U.S. Pat. No. 8,082,910 entitled “Pulley assembly for a compound archery bow” issued Dec. 27, 2011 to Yehle.